Hölle des Friedens
by Liz Black
Summary: etwas AU Vier Monate nach dem finalen Kampf. Chaos, Trauer, Verzweiflung.Doch ist die Gefahr wirklich schon gebannt? Schicksale der Betroffenen und eine außergewöhnliche junge Dame...Summary klingt schlechter als die Story! PLZ R&R!
1. Gesichter und deren Schicksale

_Hi, das ist mal ne andere Story von mir! Diesmal nicht kurz nach OotP sondern vier Monate nach dem finalen Kampf! Deshalb ist die Story auch äußersten AU! _

Zur Erklärung:. Sirius lebt hier noch immer und wie ihr merken werdet, leben hier ein paar (ok, dass ist untertrieben) Leute nicht mehr. Harry müsste demnächst (eigentlich) sein letztes Schuljahr anfangen. Näheres zu Voldemorts endgültigem Untergang kommt noch in der Story vor. Das erste Kapitel stellt erstmal die Ansichten und Schicksale der Personen dar und dient eigentlich nur zu Informationszwecken. Eine Handlung fängt im nächsten Kapitel an. Versprochen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit (wäre ja auch zu schön), alles ist just for fun! Wenn neue Charaktere auftauchen gehören sie (bis auf die Verbindungen zu anderen Familien in HP) mir, können nach Absprache gerne genutzt werden. Der Disclaimer umfasst auch alle weiteren Kapitel, da ich keinen Bock habe alles dutzende Male zu schreiben!

_Summary: Vier Monate nach dem finalen Kampf ist die Zaubererwelt noch nicht einmal ansatzweise wieder das, was sie mal war. Jeder hat mit den schweren Verlusten des zweiten Krieges zu kämpfen. Der Orden des Phönix ist noch eifrig mit dem Wiederaufbau und den letzten Festnahmen und Prozessen beschäftigt. Als dann zwei, uns allen bekannte, Jugendliche wiederauftauchen bringen sie eine junge Frau mit, die das Geschehen noch auf unbekannte Weise beeinflussen wird. Sie steht in Verbindung mit Dumbledore, der sich über sie auch nur beharrlich ausschweigt. Warum weiß sie, wo sich Harry und Sirius aufhalten? Und was hat sie damit zu tun? … Na ja … **lest einfach und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!**_

****_Status: das ist das erste von sieben bereits fertigen Kapiteln ... Die Story wird noch länger! (Wenn ihr Interesse habt, natürlich...)

* * *

_

Kapitel 1 – Fotoalben

Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer an ihrem Schreibtisch und wendete ihren Blick betrübt aus dem Fenster. Es regnete jetzt schon seit über einer Woche. Und das im Sommer. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, und schaute dem Wind zu, der über die Strassen peitschte. Sie hörte, wie die Regentropfen regelrecht schreiend auf den Beton klatschten. All das trug dazu bei, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht auf das konzentrieren konnte, was vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie müsste sich eigentlich freuen, sie hatte ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts erfolgreich gemeistert und stand kurz vor ihrer Ausbildung. Es war das, was sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte und doch, übte dieses Getobe draußen einen starken Druck auf sie aus. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie schon aus dem Fenster sah. Es war im Moment faszinierender dem Peitschen des Windes und dem Prasseln des Regens zu zu sehen, als sich über ihre weitere Laufbahn zu kümmern. Dieses Wetter hatte etwas Beruhigendes, aber zu gleich, löste es auch tiefe Trauer in ihr aus. Sie wollte die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Monate vergessen, aber um so mehr sie sich bemühte sie zu vergessen, so stärker drängten sie sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Während sie die letzte Zeit des Krieges noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, wurde sie plötzlich von einem ihr nur allzu bekanntem Klingeln unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Sie ging zu ihrem Telefon und bevor sie abnehmen konnte, entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer, als sie die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin auf dem Display las. Sie konnte sich ansatzweise vorstellen, um was es in diesem Telefonat gehen könnte…

„Worum geht es Herm?" Sie konnte ein Schluchzen am anderen Ende des Hörers wahrnehmen…

„Hi, Cho, wa-warum sind n-nur alle Männer solche Schweine?" Hermine klang ziemlich verheult. Na gut, sie hätte sich denken können, dass die Beziehung mit Viktor schief geht. Weil, wenn man alleine schon die Entfernung betrachtet und dann kommt noch dazu, dass er internationaler Quidditch-Spieler war, da konnte doch irgendwas nicht stimmen.

„Hey, beruhig dich doch erstmal. Am Besten ist, du setzt dich jetzt mal fünf Minuten hin und atmest tief durch und dann kommst erst mal zu mir und wir klären die Sache vor Ort, ok?"

„Ok, ist gut, aber hast du nicht eigentlich noch zu tun?"

„Ja, eigentlich noch ein bisschen.", antwortete sie etwas verlegen.

„Ähm, dann will ich dich lieber nicht stören!", schluchzte Hermine am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Komm ruhig vorbei."

„Nein! Ich komm dann später gegen Abend noch mal vorbei, in Ordnung?"

„Ähm, Herm, hältst du es nicht für besser, wenn-", sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, da sie am anderen Ende nur noch das Freischaltzeichen hörte.

Mit einem langen Seufzen legte sie den Hörer wieder auf das Telefon und sah in Gedanken versunken wieder aus dem Fenster. Noch vor zwei bis drei Jahren hätte sich niemand vorstellen können, dass die beiden Mal so gut befreundet sein würden. Aber der Krieg hatte alles verändert. Der finale Kampf war jetzt vier Monte her. Vier von Alpträumen geplagte Monate. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie noch immer das Schlachtfeld sehen. Viele Menschen, die sie lieb gewonnen hatte, hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen.

Am Anfang von ihrem letzten Schuljahr wurden ihre Eltern von den Todessern umgebracht. Danach hatte sie sich an Dumbledore gewandt und dieser hatte ihren Tatendrang gegen die Todesser mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und so war sie, wie noch einige andere Schüler aus Hogwarts, zum Orden gekommen.

Es legte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie an den Orden mit all seinen Mitgliedern dachte. Genauso, als wenn sie sich an die Gesichter aus Hogwarts erinnert. Viele Mitglieder wurden hinterrücks und feige ermordet und überfallen. Jedoch hatten sie es geschafft, vor dem finalen Kampf, erhebliche Lücken in die Reihen Voldemorts zu reißen. Und mit vereinter Kraft hatten sie es dann geschafft, ihn endgültig zu besiegen.

Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie an die Opfer dachte. Sie hatte nicht mehr als ein Jahr im Orden verbracht. Als sie an Molly und Arthur dachte, die sie wie eine Tochter behandelt hatten, fingen schon die ersten Tränen an, sich unbarmherzig einen Weg über ihre Wangen zu bahnen. Sie wischte sie energisch weg. Sie hatte zuviel geweint. Jedoch brachte das Wegwischen der Tränen nicht viel, als sie an ihre Freunde von Hogwarts dachte. Ron war ebenfalls im Krieg gestorben und sie beide hatten eigentlich Zukunftspläne, wollten eine Familie gründen und heiraten. Dann waren da noch Parvati und Padma. Beide waren auf einer geschlossenen Abteilung im St. Mungo, auf derselben Station wie Nevilles Eltern. Ebenfalls von Bellatrix Lestrange persönlich dorthin befördert.

Sie wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab, verließ ihr Arbeitszimmer in ihrer Dachwohnung, ging zu ihrer Kommode im Wohnzimmer, nahm drei schwere Bücher heraus und setzte sich mit einer dicken Wolldecke auf ihre Couch. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlug eins der Bücher auf. Sofort lachten ihr Gesichter aus ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts entgegen, während sie zielstrebig das Album auf seiner abgenutztesten Seite aufschlug und auf das Gruppenfoto sah.

Gedankenverloren fuhr sie über die lachenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Dort waren Draco und Ginny, die merkwürdigerweise auch ein sehr glückliches Pärchen waren, jedoch wurden sie von Todessern in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte überfallen und mussten nun unter den speziellen Schutz des Ministerium und des Ordens gestellt werden.

Daneben stand Harry mit einem großen schwarzen Hund. Sie hatte sich oft gewundert, wer der Hund war, der ihm seit Anfang des sechsten Jahres in Hogwarts auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Doch irgendwann hatte sie herausgefunden, dass es sein Pate Sirius Black war, was sie weniger überraschte als sie sich gedacht hatte. Die beiden waren irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte. Wie ihr Minerva, ja auch die beiden hatten sich privat kennen und schätzen gelernt, erzählt hatte, kam Harry nicht mit der Situation klar und brauchte Abstand von allem, wobei Sirius ihm helfen sollte. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden es schaffen würden, denn sie hatte ebenfalls beide sehr lieb gewonnen und hoffte, dass sie sich noch irgendwann einmal wieder sehen würden.

Sie sah weiter über die Seite. Neben Harry saßen Neville und Luna. Beide hatten sich ein kleines Haus in Australien gekauft, um den Krieg für sich zu verarbeiten. Außerdem wohnte der Arzt von Neville nur zwei Häuser weiter und half ihm, seine Therapie weiterzuführen, so dass Neville irgendwann wieder normal laufen können würde. Niemandem war klar, ob die beiden ab September wieder in Hogwarts sein würden.

Am unteren Ende des Bildes saßen Hermine und Pansy Parkinson Arm in Arm auf einer Wiese. Sie musste kurz schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie die beiden sich angefreundet hatten und danach kaum noch zu trennen waren. Nachdem Pansy das ganze Vermögen ihrer Eltern geerbt hatte, hatten sie, Hermine, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley eine Firma zum Aufbau von Häusern, Restauration und beschädigtem Grundstück gegründet. Hermine und Pansy waren dort freiberuflich angestellt, da sie noch nicht ganz volljährig waren. So halfen sie den anderen, wurden in den Verträgen der Firma aber vorerst als stille Teilhaber betitelt. Sie wurden in den Dienst des Ministeriums gestellt und waren bis vor kurzem irgendwo in Wales mit einem Auftrag beschäftigt.

Ebenfalls auf dem Foto waren Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott. Die drei wollten ein ruhiges Weihnachtsfest bei ihren Familien verbringen, wurden jedoch in Kings Cross entführt und nie wieder gesehen.

Dann sah sie die beiden Gesichter, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren Schnuffel zu ärgern. Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan hatten ebenfalls, in ziemlich anstrengenden Monaten für ihre Freunde, zueinander gefunden. Sie müssten sich gerade in Hogwarts befinden, da ihre Eltern auch ums Leben gekommen waren, und ihre psychischen und physischen Verletzungen auskurieren. In den letzten Monaten war kein Wort mehr über Seamus' Lippen gewichen.

Sie merkte schon gar nicht mehr, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sah immer noch total in Gedanken versunken auf das Foto, als sie das zweite Mal an diesem Tag von ihrem Telefon aus ihren düsteren Gedankengängen gerissen wurde. Sie sah sich kurz verwundert um, als sie dann das Geräusch zuordnete und sich auf den Weg zum Telefon machte.

Sie konnte die Nummer nicht vollständig zuordnen, jedoch kam sie ihr bekannt vor.

„Ja?"

„Ähm, Cho bist du das?", kam eine leicht nervöse Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, wer denn sonst! Mit wem rede ich? Hallo?"

„Oh, einen Moment bitte! So jetzt ist es besser. Äh, hier ist Tonks. Ich musste nur gerade noch das Fenster zu machen, sorry."

„Was gibt's denn? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Nein, na doch eigentlich schon, aber das lässt sich schlecht am Telefon besprechen. Also: hättest du demnächst noch irgendwie und irgendwann Zeit?", sie musste kurz schmunzeln, als sie hörte, dass Tonks noch immer so hibbelig war, wie früher.

„Ich weiß nicht, weil Hermine nachher noch kommen wollte und-", setzte Cho an, wurde aber von Tonks unterbrochen.

„Lass mich raten: das mit Viktor hat nicht geklappt? Na ja musste ja so kommen. Also, was ist nun?"

„Na ja, jetzt ist es nachmittags, Herm wollte abends kommen, also wann bist du da?"

„In einer halben Stunde!"

„Ok, bis dann!"

So wie es aussah, würde sie heute nicht mehr dazu kommen, für ihre Ausbildung zu lernen. Jedoch hatte das Telefonat mit Tonks sie endgültig wachgerüttelt. Und so räumte sie die Fotoalben wieder an ihren Platz, ging ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen, um danach die Wohnung noch etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen.

_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**_

So, das war das erste Kapitel! Ich weiß, der Titel ist nicht sehr einfallsreich und Handlung ist auch noch nicht erkennbar.

**Aber: Habt ihr Interesse an weiteren Kapiteln?** (Ok, das Kapitel ist noch etwas kurz, aber das wird sich im Laufe der Story bestimmt ändern!)

_Wenn ja_: Erbitte ich Reviews.

_Wenn nein_: Dann erst Recht!

Sagt mir, was ich besser machen könnte/müsste! Morddrohungen, konstruktive Kritik und jegliche andere Versuche die Story zu bewerten werden gerne entgegengenommen! (Kleine Hilfe: der lila Button unten links hilft euch dabei!)

Bis evt. Zum nächsten Chap!

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	2. erste Kontakte und Alex und Joanna

**silvertrust:** Danke, danke, danke für dein Review! Ja, die Story war schon mal da, aber unter anderem Namen ... Dann habe ich die Story nicht mehr weitergeschrieben und sie deswegen rausgenommen. Vor ein paar Wochen hab ich dann endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Elan zum Weiterschreiben gehabt... Da ist sie halt 'grins'

_Kapitel 2 – erste Kontakte_

Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Sie musste immer noch im Gedanken daran den Kopf schütteln. Wie hätte sie so dumm sein können? War es, wieder einmal, ihr Übereifer und ihr dringendes Bedürfnis sich mitzuteilen? Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie hatte den Brief erhalten. Soweit so gut. Sie hatte sich über eine Nachricht von den beiden gefreut. Auch das war verständlich. Sie war sofort zu ihrem Telefon gestürzt und hatte Cho angerufen. Und genau da lag der Fehler.

Sie wusste wie sehr die beiden ihr am Herzen lagen, ihr ging es genauso, jedoch war da ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was ihr sagte, dass es besser gewesen wäre, ihr nicht Bescheid zu sagen. Sie seufzte tief und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie da nun nicht mehr so einfach herauskommen würde. Aber was hatte mal irgendjemand gesagt? Augen zu und durch? Sie entschied sich für das Sprichwort, atmete noch einmal tief durch und klingelte an der Tür. Sie hörte einen Ruf der nach einem baldigen Öffnen der Tür klang und wartete. Sie fasste sich an die Innentasche ihres Mantels und fühlte das Pergament darin. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als sie auch schon das Geräusch des Entriegelns der Tür hörte. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug widmete sie sich Cho, die sie leicht lächelnd in Empfang nahm und nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt in die Wohnung ließ.

Drinnen angekommen sah sich Tonks erstmal etwas um, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cho zu wendete und sie fest umarmte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Tonks leise.

„Dreimal darfst du raten. Willst du was trinken? Ich hab gerade Tee gemacht.", nachdem ihre Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortet wurde, zog sie sich ihren Mantel aus und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.

„Ich weiß, viel ist von der Einrichtung noch nicht zu sehen, aber ich bin dabei.", entschuldigte sie sich und stellte das Tablett mit den Tassen und der dampfenden Kanne auf den Couchtisch und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Tonks nahm die Tasse dankend an und wärmte sich die Hände daran.

„Das ist ein scheiß Sommer. Verdammt kalt und nass.", seufzte Cho und ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Tonks und fuhr fort: „Darf ich fragen, warum du hier bist?"

„Wie gesagt, es gibt Neuigkeiten."

„Und welche? Bitte, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Tonks seufzte, erhob sich und kramte aus ihrem Mantel ein Stück Pergament hervor. Sie ging zu Cho zurück und überreichte ihr mit zitternden Händen den Zettel. Cho sah sie etwas irritiert an, entfaltete dann jedoch den Zettel und begann ihn zu lesen.

_Hi Tonks, oder hallo demjenigen, der diesen Brief noch liest,_

_Harry geht es besser. Nicht viel besser, aber er ist auf dem besten Weg. Wir haben uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht und beobachten mit Skepsis die verzweifelten Versuche von Fudge die Zaubererwelt wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Lächerlich._

_Du kannst Albus ausrichten, dass, wenn es in den großen Schritten weitergeht, wir am 1. September in Hogwarts sein werden. _

_Noch was:_

_Mach Albus mal klar, dass es nichts bringt, wenn er uns suchen lässt! Er macht es nur noch schlimmer._

_Bestell Minerva, Severus und Neville Genesungswünsche._

_Gratulier Bill und Fleur zur Verlobung._

_Grüße die anderen von uns und sag ihnen, dass sie den Kopf oben behalten sollen. Das Leben geht weiter._

_Wir hören voneinander,_

_Grüße, Sirius._

Als Cho den Brief gelesen hatte, legte sie ihn auf den Tisch und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

„Das sind doch gute Nachrichten.", sagte sie, während sie leicht lächelte.

„Kurz angebunden, was hab ich erwartet?", lachte Tonks bitter.

„Na ja, ich glaube das es erstmal wichtiger ist, dass Harry wieder auf den Damm kommt, als dass Sirius da ellenlange Briefe schreiben kann."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht.", seufzte Tonks, „Wie sieht es jetzt eigentlich bei dir aus?"

„Ich hab die Ausbildungsstelle im Mungo bekommen und fange in ein paar Tagen an.", antwortete Cho.

„Das klingt jetzt aber nicht sehr begeistert.", stellte Tonks fest.

„Nicht wirklich, nein. Sicher, es ist mein Traum Heilerin zu werden und er war es schon so lange, wie ich denken kann, aber irgendwie ist da etwas, was mich hindert mich freuen zu können.", antwortete sie leise.

„Das ist die merkwürdige Art unseres Körpers auf Veränderungen zu reagieren.", meinte Tonks, während sie ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch stellte und Cho umarmte.

„Wo hast du den denn her?", fragte Cho verwundert, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und Cho die aufkeimenden Tränen energisch wegwischte.

„Das hat meine Mum mal irgendwann zu mir gesagt.", erwiderte sie und sah gedankenverloren in die halbleere Teetasse

„Warst du eigentlich schon mal wieder im Ministerium?"

„Ja, vor einer Woche. Ich hab mit meiner Abteilungsleiterin drüber geredet, ob und wann sie mich wieder in den Dienst aufnimmt.", sie stockte und seufzte tief, „Aber das wird vor Anfang September nichts."

Darauf folgten einige Minuten Schweigen in denen alle beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen und nur ab und zu lange ausatmeten oder seufzten. Sie schreckten beide auf, als das Telefon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag anfing zu klingeln. Cho stand schwerfällig auf, nahm den Hörer und ging in das andere Zimmer. Tonks sah sich in der Wohnung um. Obwohl sie erst sehr spärlich eingerichtet war, vermittelte es ein Gefühl von Gemütlichkeit. Eine Couch, der Couchtisch, eine Kommode und ein Fernseher. Außerhalb des Fensters tobte immer noch ein Sturm. Sie schloss die Augen und hörte Chos gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Nebenraum. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich wieder.

„Hermine. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie später kommt, als gedacht. Sie wollte noch ein paar Unterlagen durchsehen, ehe sie die an Bill weiterschickt."

„Typisch, Herm.", lächelte Tonks müde.

„Ja. Ich frage mich schon lange, wie sie das macht. Ich meine so viel arbeiten."

„Es ist doch für einen guten Zweck und wenn sie helfen kann, tut sie es auch. War doch schon immer so.", erwiderte Tonks und streckte sich. Cho murmelte eine Zustimmung und ließ sich wieder auf der Couch nieder. Sie schreckte kurz auf, als Tonks sich gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Scheiße! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen: Dumbledore lädt heute zu einer Versammlung."

„Im Grimmauld Place?", hakte Cho skeptisch nach.

„Nein, in Hogwarts."

„Und wann?"

„Nachmittags um vier oder so.", meinte Tonks schulterzuckend. Cho nickte daraufhin und ließ ihren Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. An der Wanduhr blieb ihr Blick hängen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich dann wieder zu Tonks um.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die Versammlung um vier ist?"

„Ja, hundertprozentig. Ich hab extra bei McGonagall nachgefragt."

„Mann! Naya! Es ist halb fünf! Heute läuft echt alles schief.", regte sich Cho auf.

„Scheiße.", die beiden sahen sich noch einmal an und sprangen dann auf. Sie warfen sich schnell ihren Mantel über und während Tonks eine kleine Figur zu einem Portschlüssel machte, tippte Cho mit ihrem Fuß nervös auf und ab. Kaum hatte der Portschlüssel aufgehört zu leuchten, fassten sie beide ran und ließen sich nach Hogwarts bringen. Nachdem das allbekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel nachgelassen hatte, fielen beide unsanft auf den Boden der Eingangshalle. Cho rieb sich ihren Kopf und wunderte sich, da sie auf etwas Weichem gelandet war. Sie tastete kurz ihren Untergrund ab, bis man ein entnervtes Stöhnen hören konnte.

„Ja Miss Chang, Sie sind glücklicherweise weich gelandet. Könnten Sie die Freundlichkeit haben, von mir runter zu gehen?", sie sah nach unten und sprang vor Schreck auf. Während sie eine schnelle Entschuldigung murmelte, half sie ihrem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ein paar Schritte weiter sah sie Tonks, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war und sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

„Ich hab es dir immer gesagt, Cho: Du bist umwerfend. Oh, hallo Severus. Wie geht's?"

„Nicht schlechter als gestern und nicht besser als Morgen.", erwiderte er bissig. Tonks nickte daraufhin mit nachdenklicher Stirn, bis sich auf Snapes Gesicht ein Lächeln schlich und sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle begaben. Cho schüttelte daraufhin mit dem Kopf, da sie ihren ehemaligen Professor nie verstehen würde. Eine pubertierende Jugendliche hatte weniger Stimmungsschwankungen.

Die Türen der Halle waren offen, da, obwohl die Versammlung schon vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hatte, immer noch Mitglieder jetzt erst anreisten. Cho konnte sich kaum umsehen, ehe sie mit einer Schwelle von Begrüßungen überrannt wurde. Sie umarmte hier jemanden, gab da jemandem die Hand, nickte hier und da einigen Personen zu bis sie sich endlich am Tisch niederlassen konnte. Sie sah wehmütig durch die Halle. Noch vor vier Monaten wurden die Haustische verwendet um alle, die am letzten Krieg teilgenommen hatten, unterzubringen. Die Halle wurde nicht ansatzweise so gefüllt, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Neben ihr platzierten sich Tonks und Severus, die nun ein Gespräch begonnen hatten, dem Cho nur beiläufig zuhörte und ab und an schmunzelte. Ihr gegenüber saßen Bill, Fleur und Pansy, die sie ebenfalls freudig begrüßten. Nachdem Fleur sie gegrüßt hatte, wandte sie ihren Blick wieder in den hinteren Teil der Halle. Cho folgte ihrem Blick konnte aber niemand besonderen entdecken. Es saßen nur einige unbekannte Gesichter dort. Vielleicht Mitglieder aus anderen Staaten. Dumbledore, der eben noch mit Flitwick etwas am Tisch besprochen hatte, hatte sich nun erhoben und sah durch die Runde. Cho achtete genau auf seine Augen. Das Funkeln, das sie so sehr an Dumbledore erinnerte, war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er breitete seine Arme aus, als würde er sie alle darin einschließen wollen und räusperte sich nun. Ihr fiel auf, dass er nun wirklich sehr alt aussah.

„Danke, dass ihr euch alle hier zusammengefunden habt. Der Tod Voldemorts ist nun schon vier Monate her.", er machte eine kurze Pause und trotz allem ging bei Erwähnung des Namens noch immer ein Zucken durch die Menge, „Leider kann ich nicht behaupten, dass der Wiederaufbau so funktioniert, wie er es eigentlich sollte. Jedoch habe ich erfahren, dass auch ihr nicht untätig wart." er lächelte kurz, auch wenn es etwas gezwungen wirkte, „Darüber möchte ich mir nun einen Überblick verschaffen.", er nickte, zu aller Überraschung, Pansy zu, die sich erhob und mit fester Stimme sprach.

„Wir haben mit der Gründung der Firma nicht daneben gegriffen, da unsere Aufträge nicht abnehmen wollen. Sicher ist es auf eine Art positiv für uns als Teilhaber, aber auf der anderen Seite ist es umso erschreckender wie viel Schaden die Todesser angerichtet haben. Ich kann euch nur soviel sagen: Es gibt genug zu tun und noch genug wiederaufzubauen.", sie setzte sich wieder während Bill und Fleur zustimmend nickten.

Dumbledore rief nacheinander noch andere Mitglieder auf, die ihre Berichte vorstellten. Aus den Berichten von den USA ging dieselbe Tendenz wie in Großbritannien heraus. Sie hatten einen Anfang gemacht und mussten diesen weiter ausbauen. Fleur berichtete aus Frankreich nichts anderes, genauso sah es auch mit den Berichten aus Australien und dem restlichen Teil Europas aus. Nur Asien schien größtenteils von der Katastrophe verschont. Cho nahm das mit einem Seufzen zur Kenntnis. Wenigstens etwas.

Irgendwann ließ auch ihre Konzentration nach und sie achtete nicht weiter auf die anderen Berichte. Zum ersten, weil sich diese nicht groß von den anderen unterscheiden konnten und zum anderen klangen die Stimmen der Ordensmitglieder für sie alle gleich monoton. Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal lautlos und auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein Schatten. So sehr sie den Unterricht mit Severus auch gehasst hatte, wenigstens hatte er es verstanden sich die nötige Aufmerksamkeit anzueignen. So galten ihren Gedanken eher ihrer Teetasse. Sie drehte sie in ihrer Hand während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte und besah sich den Teesatz. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln entwich ihr, als sie an ihre ersten Stunden in Wahrsagen dachte. Damals hatte sie noch an den Humbug von Trelawney geglaubt. Da sie scheinbar nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, probierte sie ihre Zukunft aus den Teeblättern zu lesen und sich noch möglichst an die Einzelheiten aus ihren Büchern zu erinnern. Sie wurde erst aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt, als sie jemand ansprach.

„Und? Schon was Interessantes gefunden?", sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah geradewegs in das Gesicht einer ihr vollkommen unbekannten Person. Der ironische Unterton der Stimme ließ sie kurz stutzig werden. Sie sah den Fremden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als ob sie darauf warten würde, dass sich dieser jemand ihr vorstellte.

„Komm schon, Cho. Tu nicht so, als ob tu uns nicht kennen würdest!", empörte sich eine junge Frau, die neben den Fremden getreten war und seine Hand hielt. Neben ihr räusperte sich Tonks.

„Darf man dir Alex Johnson und seine Freundin Joanna West vorstellen?", Tonks grinste vielsagend und umarmte Joanna fest. Cho starrte jedoch nur weiter fassungslos auf die beiden Jugendlichen.

„Cho!", mahnte Tonks sie mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollem Blick, den die Angesprochene nur ahnungslos erwiderte, „Vielleicht sind sie dir als Draco und Ginny ja auch bekannter.", fuhr Tonks beiläufig fort. Cho brauchte einige Sekunden bis die Information auch die letzte Zelle ihres Gehirns erreichen konnte und sprang dann ebenfalls auf um beide zu begrüßen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab euch echt nicht erkannt.", entschuldigte sie sich, Draco grinste jedoch nur.

„Ist ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache.", er ließ sich schwungvoll auf der anderen Seite des Tisches neben Pansy nieder, die nun ebenfalls beide glücklich in ihre Arme schloss.

„Also, da wir wieder in _good Old Great Britain_ sind: Gehen wir heute Abend noch ein bisschen feiern?", wandte sich Ginny an die Anwesenden, erweiterte ihre Aussage nach skeptischen Blicken aber, „Ey, ein bisschen Abwechslung kann euch nicht schaden! Bei Hermine war ich vorhin auch schon und die wollte nicht. Also hab ich sie gezwungen und denkt nicht, dass ich das bei euch nicht auch in Erwägung ziehen werde!", Cho wunderte sich über das offene und fröhliche Verhalten von Ginny, innerlich berichtigte sie sich auf Joanna. Dann fiel ihr jedoch ein, dass diese alles lieber weit verdrängte und sich auf andere Gedanken brachte. Widerwillig, und nach einigen Überredungsversuchen der beiden, willigte sie schließlich ein.

„Und was ist mit Hermine? Sie klang heute Nachmittag aber ziemlich fertig."

„Ist sie auch jetzt noch.", gab Joanna zu, „Aber ihr kann ein bisschen Abwechslung nicht schaden, also haben wir beschlossen, sie heute Abend etwas von den Arschlöchern dieser Welt abzulenken.", zur Bestätigung erhob sie ihre Teetasse wie zu einem Prost, was den anderen wiederum skeptische Blicke abgewann. Nachdem sie noch etwas diskutiert hatten, bemerkten sie, dass sie so oder so keine Wahl hatten.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich noch kurz mit Severus um eine Absprache mit Dumbledore zu halten und danach, so meinten sie, könnten sie sofort los. Cho schwante Unheil, jedoch war sie neugierig, was die beiden in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatten und wenn eine Party der einzige Weg war das herauszufinden, würde sie sich damit begnügen.

_**TBC**_

_So, das war Teil zwei … Reviewt doch bitte! Sonst gibt es keine weiteren Kapitel! Ich zieh das durch… ‚grins'_

_Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


	3. Hogsmeade und Lady in Black

**Korksie**: Danke, danke, danke! Ich hoffe, dass du an der Story dran bleibst!

_A/N: Wenn ich Fleur was sagen lasse, dann schreibe ich das nicht in diesem Franzose-spricht-Englisch-Akzent, ok? (Mich regen diese roten Linien im WORD nämlich ziemlich auf ‚verlegen guck' … Denkt euch den Akzent oder ruft mich an, ich spreche euch den dann vor ‚breit grins')_

_Hogsmeade und Lady in Black_

Außer Pansy, Bill, Fleur, Tonks und Cho hatten sie noch einige andere überzeugen können. _Wie_ war Cho immer noch schleierhaft. So machten sie sich also mit einer größeren Gruppe auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Am Tor von Hogwarts stand Hermine und lächelte etwas schief, als sie die Gruppe sah. Alle Anwesenden wurden ein weiteres Mal herzlich begrüßt. Cho sah sich die junge Gryffindor aus den Augenwinkeln an, die begonnen hatte mit Bill über die weiteren Aufträge zu diskutieren. Tonks wollte schon den Weg zu einem der Pubs einschlagen. Die beiden jedoch lenkten ihren Weg zu der Heulenden Hütte. Ein weiteres Mal wurden die beiden mit merkwürdigen Blicken betrachtet, jedoch ließen sich Draco und Ginny, bzw. Alex und Joanna, nicht davon stören. Als sie über die kleine Abgrenzung, die zur Hütte führte, gingen, durchlief sie ein kalter Schauer. Joanna grinste kurz und erklärte dann.

„Wir haben mit etwas Hilfe hier einen Schutzzauber drübergelegt. Weil erstens müssen uns die Dorfbewohner ja nicht für bekloppt halten und zweitens wollen wir nicht gestört werden.", sie nickte zufrieden und ging zu einer Stelle auf dem Rasen. Dort war ein Steinkreis gelegt und mit einem gezielten Zauberspruch entfachte sie dort ein Lagerfeuer. Ungeniert setzte sie sich auf den Rasen und holte mit dem ‚_Accio'_ einige Kisten aus dem Haus. Sie wies mit einer einladenden Bewegung auf die Kisten und auf den Rasen. Ihre älteren Zwillingsbrüder kamen der Aufforderung als erste nach und platzierten sich neben der jungen Hexe. Die anderen folgten, wenn auch etwas skeptisch. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten bis Tonks das Wort erhob.

„Als erstes mache ich es euch zum Vorwurf, dass ihr euch nicht gemeldet habt. Also: Wo wart ihr?", sie sah beide vorwurfsvoll an, worauf die Jugendliche etwas verlegen den Kopf senkte. Sie nahm einen großen schluck aus ihrer Flasche und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass Dumbledore uns versteckt hat.", zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen, „Na ja, er hat uns halt neue Ausweise und die anderen nötigen Papiere besorgt. Dann hat er uns mit den Identitäten in die USA geschickt, denn in einigen Gebieten konnten die Todesser einfach keinen Fuß fassen.", sie holte tief Luft, worauf ihr Partner fortfuhr, „Wir wurden per Portschlüssel in eine verlassene Gegend geschickt. Ich meine mal, stellt euch mal vor, ihr müsst in eine neues Land und der Alte setzt euch mitten in der Prärie aus.", Alex schüttelte den Kopf, „Na ja, wir wussten halt nicht, was wir machen sollten, da uns verboten wurde unsere Zauberstäbe zu benutzen. Tolle Aussichten, oder? Nachdem wir also eine Weile da gewartet haben, kam ein Wagen und es stieg ein Mann in so einem Anzug aus, wie ihn die Muggel immer tragen. Erst hat er uns merkwürdig angeguckt. Na ja irgendwann hat er sich dann vorgestellt und uns erzählt, dass Dumbledore ihn schickt und wir Zaubertränke trinken sollten, die unser Aussehen verändern. Und wie ihr sehen könnt, haben wir das auch gemacht.", er grinste kurz und wies überflüssigerweise auf sein und Joannas Äußeres, „Und der Kerl war dann sozusagen unser Adoptivvater. Vielleicht ein bisschen spießig, aber halt ganz ok."

„Er ist in der dritten Generation Squib.", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Also habt ihr jetzt die letzten Monate bei Muggeln verbracht?", lachte George und sah den ehemaligen Malfoy belustigt an.

„Ja, Weasley das haben wir.", gab er etwas genervt von sich.

Alex und George warfen sich noch eine Weile giftige Blicke zu, bis sich Fleur vernehmlich räusperte und sie die beiden bat, dann fortzufahren. Es hatte den Anschein als ob er den Faden verloren hatte und auch seine Freundin sah etwas ratlos aus.

„Was habt ihr da gemacht? Habt ihr eine Schule besucht? Was habt ihr erlebt? Wie sah euer Mitwirken am Untergang Voldemorts aus? Solche Sachen halt.", merkte Fleur an.

„Oh. Das ist eine ganze Menge.", grinste Joanna schief. Nach auffordernden Blicken begannen die beiden dann aber abwechselnd doch von ihrem Aufenthalt in den USA zu berichten. Sie erzählten, dass sie dort auf einer Zauberschule waren, die direkt mit einer Highschool der Muggel verbunden war und so auch Alex auch in der Schule gezwungen wurde mehr über die Muggel zu erfahren. Wie sich nach einem längeren Gespräch herausstellte, musste er seinen Teil sehr gut gemeistert haben, was einigen amüsierte Blicke und ein Schmunzeln abgewann. Nachdem Joanna aufgehört hatte, über die Möglichkeiten der Muggel und deren Lebensart zu schwärmen, widmeten sich die Erzählungen den ernsteren Themen. Sie berichteten von einer Organisation, die anscheinend das Gegenstück zum Orden des Phönix war und sie nach einer eindringlichen Nachricht von Dumbledore dann doch noch beitreten durften. An diesem Punkt blieben ein Großteil der Details aus und sie widmeten sich nur den groben Fakten. Man konnte jedem ansehen, dass er dies nachvollziehen konnte. Immerhin waren alle froh, dass der zweite Krieg ein Ende gefunden hatte. Als dann wenige Minuten lang keine neuen Geschichten folgten, atmete Joanna einmal tief durch und sah sich um.

„Zufrieden?", sie sah leicht geschafft aus. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr verstand Cho sie. Sie hatten beinahe drei Stunden reden müssen.

„Habt ihr noch irgendwelche weltbewegende Erkenntnisse gemacht?", hakte Hermine nach, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Akten widmete.

„Nicht wirklich.", seufzte sie als Antwort. Dann trat sie zu Hermine und riss ihr regelrecht die Akten aus der Hand und legte sie in einiger Entfernung von ihr auf den Boden. Als sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Hermine auch einen Abend ohne Arbeit verbringen würde, antwortete sie, „Na ja, der Leiter der Organisation war nur so ein komischer Vogel.", sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Meinte irgendetwas von wegen _‚Voldemort noch lange nicht besiegt'_ und ‚_Er wird ein weiteres Mal zurückkehren'_. Dann betrachte noch die Aussage ‚_Er ist nicht tot und er wird es auch nie sein'_ und du kannst dir vorstellen, wie unsere Arbeit dort aussah.", sie fuhr sich etwas müde über die Augen.

„Ihr scheint ja wahnsinnig nette Gesellschaft gehabt zu haben.", murmelte Bill augenrollend.

„Abgesehen von dem, ja.", grinste sie zurück. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah Fleur merkwürdig an, „Du hast doch die Schwarzhaarige beim Treffen eben gesehen, oder?"

„Warum fragst du das ausgerechnet mich?", hakte diese verwirrt nach und erinnerte sich an die Dame, die ganz hinten am Gryffindortisch gesessen hatte. Sie hatte schulterlange schwarze Locken, etwas blassere Haut und leuchtende Augen, denen man die Farbe jedoch nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte. Sie trug einen normalen schwarzen Hosenanzug und strahlte eine gewisse Arroganz und Autorität aus. Alles in allem kein sehr auffallender Mensch, wenn da nicht diese merkwürdigen Augen und die Körperhaltung wären.

„Mir war so, als ob du sie beobachtet hast, also? Und außerdem hast du eine gute Menschenkenntnis."

„Ja, natürlich hab ich sie gesehen. Immerhin war die Halle auch schon mal gefüllter und wenn dann ein neues Gesicht dabei ist, bekommt man das schon mit. Du hast aber meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet!"

„Was hältst du von ihr?", hakte sich auch ihr Freund in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Hm, dein Kompliment ehrt mich, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt darauf sagen soll! Willst du etwa hören, dass ich sie für eine interessante Persönlichkeit halte?", Joanna sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an, worauf sie begann zu erklären, „Sie sah zeitweise sehr abwesend aus, jedoch konnte man eigentlich erkennen, dass sie jedes Wort, was Dumbledore oder ein anderer gesagt hat, aufgesogen hat. Vielleicht ist sie reinblütig. Sie hat die typische aristokratische Haltung, die Erben aus alten Zauberfamilien an sich haben. Und ich würde sie irgendwo zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin eintakten. Erzählst du mir jetzt bitte, wer sie ist und warum du mich fragst?", ihre Stimme hatte gegen Ende ihrer Aussage einen auffordernden und auch etwas genervten Klang angenommen.

„Sie ist eine Bekannte aus den USA. Sie ist dort als Aurorin eingestellt und leistet sehr gute Arbeit. Ich hab mich zwar erst gewundert, als sie uns so direkt auf den Orden angesprochen hat, aber dann hab ich gedacht, dass ich sie einfach mal mitnehme. Sie ist mir ein komplettes Rätsel. Du redest ganz freundlich mit ihr und dann im nächsten Moment ist sie so abweisend, als ob du sie beleidigt hättest."

„Und so was bringst du zu Ordenstreffen mit?", empörte sich Tonks.

„Du hättest ihre Arbeit gegen die Todesser sehen müssen.", warf Alex anerkennend ein, „Ich hatte auch erst meine Zweifel, aber dann hat sie sich mit Dumbledore unterhalten und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben."

„Im Gegenteil! Er hat ein Gesicht gemacht, als ob er darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie kommt.", ergänzte seine Freundin.

„Wer ist sie nun?", hakte Hermine ein weiteres Mal nach.

„Warum fragen Sie mich das nicht persönlich, Miss Granger?", ertönte eine Stimme aus der Nähe des Hauses, wo die besagte Dame stand und sich dann zu ihnen gesellte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier sind.", entschuldigte sich Hermine schnell, sah sie jedoch weiter skeptisch an.

„Jenessy Mallone. Freut mich. Wie ich gehört habe, hat Joey euch ja schon ausreichend über mich informiert.", sie lächelte Hermine an und gab ihr die Hand.

„Und warum musstest du uns jetzt so erschrecken?", maulte die jüngste Weasley.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was dir mal jemand über das Überraschungsmoment gesagt hat? Wirst du erschreckt, bist du nicht ausreichend vorbereitet.", erwiderte sie gelassen und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu trinken.

„Ihre Informationen hielten sich in Grenzen. Vielleicht können Sie die ja noch ausweiten!", wandte sich Fleur an den Neuankömmling.

„Also meinen Namen kennt ihr ja schon und ihr wisst, dass ich Aurorin in den USA bin. Hm, was kann ich euch noch erzählen? Ich gehe ab und an, wenn ich Zeit habe, gern ins Kino und liebe die italienische Küche?", sie lächelte leicht.

„Ihr Interesse am Orden würde mich weitaus mehr interessieren.", warf Hermine ein.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Aurorin bin. Was gibt es da noch zu fragen?"

„Wie Sie die Reaktion von Dumbledore Ihnen gegenüber erklären würden?", half Fleur ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das im Moment irgendeine Art von Bedeutung für euch hat.", sie wandte sich von Fleur ab und sah Tonks an.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie Post von Harry Potter und Sirius Black bekommen haben!", die Angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nickte aber, „Erwarten Sie, dass ich Ihnen den Brief jetzt zeige?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was dort drin steht.", sie seufzte kurz und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Sie war schon einige Meter von der Gruppe entfernt als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ach, Joey?", die Angesprochene sah auf, „Wenn _das_ das nächste Mal passieren sollte…", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „Na ja, ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich rede!", Jenessy lächelte die jüngste Weasley auf eine merkwürdige Art an, bis sie zur Bestätigung, dass sie verstanden hatte, nickte. Jenessy verabschiedete sich knapp und disapparierte.

Sie sahen noch eine kurze Weile auf die Stelle, wo sie verschwunden war, bis sie sich zu Joanna umdrehten und sie mit fragenden Blicken musterten. Hermine räusperte sich und stellte die Frage, die allen auf der Zunge lag.

„Wovon hat sie gesprochen?"

„Das ist im Moment nicht wichtig.", sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, „Also? Was habt ihr in den letzten Monaten alles gemacht?"

Wie es aussah, ließen sich die meisten von dieser Aussage beruhigen und widmeten sich ihren Erzählungen aus Großbritannien. Hermine hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin, da sie die Fremde immer noch beschäftigte. Joanna hatte Recht, sie konnte von einem Moment auf den anderen ein vollkommen anderes Verhalten an den Tag legen. Doch das war nicht das, womit sie sich am meisten beschäftigte. Sie kannte eine Menge launischer Menschen. Wieso wusste sie von der Post von Harry und Sirius? Wie sie gehört hatte, bekamen nicht mal Dumbledore oder McGonagall regelmäßige Post von den beiden. Warum dann jemand, der noch nicht mal im Orden war? Selbst Tonks, als letztes Familienmitglied von Sirius, konnte auf keine Regelmäßigkeit der Nachrichten hoffen. Hatte sie die beiden gesehen? Möglicherweise sogar mit ihnen gesprochen? Sie machte sich innerlich eine Notiz, dass sie deshalb unbedingt noch einmal mit ihr reden wollte und sie besser im Auge behalten sollte. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie wirklich so vertrauenswürdig war, wie es den Anschein hatte? Dann seufzte sie jedoch und wurde sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie sie nur beobachten konnte, wenn sie wüsste, wohin Jenessy disappariert war. Oder sie sollte sich einmal an Dumbledore wenden. Immerhin wollte sie mit ihm sowieso noch reden. Sie bemerkte, dass Pansy sie schon seit einer gewissen Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Hermine lächelte nur verlegen, jedoch ließ sich der besorgte Blick nicht aus den Augen der jungen Slytherin vertreiben. Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und beschloss, dass morgen immer noch ein Tag war, an dem sie mehr herausfinden konnte.

_**TBC**_

Und? Wie gefällt es euch bis hierhin? Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte sagt mir, was ihr von der Story haltet! ‚sich ganz viele Reviews wünscht'.

Liebe Grüße, Liz!


	4. Tee ohne Zucker

**Korksie**Wiederum ein Danke an dich! '_dir mal ein paar Kekse rüberschieb'_

_**Gibt es vielleicht noch mehr Leute, die mir was zu erzählen haben? Ich freue mich über alle Reviews!**_

Ach ja: Kann sein, dass hier eine Menge OOC drin vorkommt. Keine Angst, das ist gewollt! Immerhin ändern sich ja Menschen bekannter Weise auch. Und ich hab mir schon meinen Teil gedacht und einige ruhlose Stunden an manchen Szenen verbracht, immer in dem Gedanken, ob das alles wirklich so sein könnte etc. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch hiermit zufrieden stellen! ‚_erinnert sich an ihre extrem selbstkritische Seite' _

Noch was: Ich denke, dass die, die mich auch schon von anderen Storys kennen, wissen wie ich zu verschollenen Familienmitgliedern stehe…. _‚hüsteln'_ … Kann also sein (kann nich sein**, wird sein**!), dass hier noch ein paar Leute kommen und schon da sind, die ... na ja ... ihr werdet es schon sehen! Ihr seid hiermit vorgewarnt ... In meinem kranken Hirn steckt noch eine Menge _'dreckig lach'_

_Kapitel 4 – Tea without sugar_

Von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das große Fenster in ihr Zimmer schienen, öffnete sie schwerfällig die Augen. Sie blinzelte kurz und sah sich um. Sie erschrak, da sie als erstes nicht zuordnen konnte, wo sie sich befand. Dann kehrten langsam die Erinnerungen des letzten Abends zurück. Sie hatten noch lange vor der Heulenden Hütte gesessen und dann sind sie irgendwie zu ihren Räumen in Hogwarts, die Dumbledore ihnen für die Ferien angeboten hatte, gekommen. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und wischte sich einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hörte ein ersticktes und genervtes Stöhnen und sah zu ihrem Freund, der die Augen zukniff und seinen Kopf weiter im Kissen vergrub. Sie schmunzelte kurz und stand dann auf. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig während sie den Weg ins Badezimmer einschlug. Sie ging duschen und sich fertig machen. Von den Geräuschen aus dem Bad wachte auch Alex auf, der sich dann auch aus dem Bett bewegte und nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad sich ebenfalls anfing fertig zu machen. Der Idee von Alex nachkommend, sich von dem Zaubertränkeprofessor einen Trank gegen den Kater geben zu lassen, gingen sie in die Große Halle. Dort wurden sie freundlich von einigen Lehrern und Ordensmitgliedern begrüßt.

Hermine saß ebenfalls am Tisch und aß schweigend. Sie warf Joanna nur hin und wieder einen forschenden Blick zu. Diese ließ sich jedoch nicht davon stören, bis es Dumbledore anscheinend zu viel wurde und er sich in dem gewohnt freundlichem Ton danach erkundigte. Sie verwarf es mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und einem kleinen Lächeln. Dumbledore lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann an die beiden „Neuzugänge".

„Wie mir erzählt wurde, haben sich Harry und Sirius gemeldet?", Alex trank noch einen Schluck Tee und antwortete dann.

„Ja, Tonks hat uns gestern den Brief gezeigt.", nach einem auffordernden Blick von dem Schuldirektor fuhr er fort, „Sirius meinte, dass es Harry etwas besser geht und dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich zu Schulbeginn hier sein werden. Na ja, dann war da noch eine abfällige Bemerkung über Fudge und Grüße und Genesungswünsche.", er zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Für jeden Unbeteiligten mochte es so aussehen, als ob für ihn die Sache damit gegessen sei. Doch die Anwesenden hatten den Gryffindor und den jungen Malfoy in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr erlebt. Ihm war es weder gleichgültig, wie es Harry ging, noch war es ihm egal, ob dieser zum Beginn des Schuljahres wieder in Hogwarts sein würde. Beide hatten bis zum Ende des Krieges verleugnet, dass sie sich als Freunde bezeichnen würden. Jedoch hatten sie auch den Übergang zwischen Waffenstillstand und Freundschaft nicht bemerkt. Hermines Blick wurde traurig. Rein offiziell war immer Ron der beste Freund von Harry gewesen. So hatten sie sich auch nach außen hin verhalten. Aber sie wusste auch, dass das seit einem bestimmten Ereignis in ihrem Schuljahr nicht mehr gestimmt hatte.

_Flash Back _

„Komm schon, _Potter_! Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, dass zwischen dir und dem Schlammblut nichts läuft!", rief Theodore Nott, über den Gang, als Hermine und Harry vorbeigingen, da Ron im Krankenflügel lag.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, Nott, was geht es _dich_ an?", fauchte er zurück und wollte weitergehen, als sich Crabbe und Goyle vor ihn stellten. Er verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich zu Nott um.

„Ich werde mich doch wohl noch gegen die Verschmutzung der Reinblüter einsetzen dürfen!", er grinste fies, „Ach, ich vergaß: Das hat dein Vater ja schon geschafft, als er dieses Miststück geheiratet hat!", Hermine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und Harry wollte schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er bemerkte, wie die Spitzen von Crabbe und Goyles Zauberstäben sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er verfluchte sie innerlich. Wann hatten diese beiden Affen gelernt schnell zu reagieren? Er sah Nott genervt an und wollte zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, jedoch kam ihm jemand zuvor.

„Wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich, Nott? Greifst Gryffindors mitten in der Eingangshalle an.", Draco sah seine Hauskameraden kopfschüttelnd an.

„Was mischst du dich da ein, Malfoy?", zischte Nott zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sah diesen mit einem giftigen Blick an.

„Ich wollte dich nur auf deine übermäßige Dummheit hinweisen.", erwiderte er überfreundlich, wandte sich dann mit einem weitaus schärferen Ton an die beiden anderen Slytherins, „Lasst sie gefälligst in Ruhe!", Crabbe und Goyle glotzten sich nur dumm an, da sie nicht wussten auf wen sie nun genau hören sollten. In diesem Moment nickte Draco Harry zu und der Gryffindor setzte die beiden mit einer Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht. Nott verfolgte das mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Drehst du jetzt vollkommen am Rad, Malfoy? Du _hilfst _diesem Abschaum auch noch!"

„Ich sage dir nur so viel: Wenn du deinen weiteren Schulalltag noch geruhsam erleben willst, lass sie in Ruhe!", die Stimme des jungen Malfoy hatte einen gefährlichen Klang angenommen, was Nott dazu verursachte seine Augenbrauen noch ein Stück zu heben.

„War das eine Drohung?", Nott lachte leise.

„Sieh es als ein Versprechen an.", Draco nahm die Ganzkörperklammer von den beiden Slytherins und nach einem Handwink von Nott entfernten sie sich von der Gruppe. Ein Stück weiter blieb Nott nochmals stehen und wandte sich an Draco.

„Ich denke, du hast dir nicht überlegt, was das für Konsequenzen innehaben wird.", er spuckte Hermine vor die Füße und verließ die Halle Richtung Slytherinkerker. Der junge Malfoy atmete hörbar aus und sah sich die anderen beiden mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Bei euch alles in Ordnung?", er versuchte die übliche Arroganz in seine Stimme zu legen, scheiterte aber.

„Ja, klar. Danke", Harry sah ihn einen Moment unsicher an, „Draco.", der Slytherin wunderte sich kurz, nickte dann aber. Er winkte ihnen schnell und ging wieder seine Wege. Nach außen hatte es den Anschein, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

_Flash Back Ende _

Innerlich könnte sie sich ohrfeigen. Warum war es ihr nicht früher komisch vorgekommen, dass sich die beiden ab dem Zeitpunkt beim Vornamen nannten? So sehr sie auch schon davor ihren Waffenstillstand pflegten, den Vornamen des jeweils anderen hatten sie nie über die Lippen bringen können. Sie hatte später auch herausgefunden, dass Harry öfters des Nachtens verschwand. Dass Sirius darüber Bescheid wusste, war ihr klar, jedoch hatte sich dieser auch beharrlich ausgeschwiegen und sie nur damit abgespeist, dass sie es noch früh genug erfahren würde. Sie seufzte lautlos. Soviel hatte sich geändert. Sie entschuldigte sich und verließ die Halle. Als sie die Türen hinter sich geschlossen hatte, rollten die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie wischte sie energisch weg und rannte in Richtung des Schlossportals. Sie wusste, dass das Tor nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte und streckte eine Hand schon aus, um das Tor schnellstmöglich zu öffnen. Sie überhörte das dumpfe Aufschlagen einer Krücke auf dem Fußboden und ehe sie sich versah, war sie in jemanden hineingerannt. Um nicht zu fallen, krallte sie sich am Umhang der Person fest, die sie beinahe zu Boden gerissen hätte. Vor Schreck blieben in diesem Moment ihre Tränen aus. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und hörte dann ein Fluchen.

„Hätte mir jemand gesagt, dass ich heute schon wieder umgerannt werden würde, wäre ich erst gar nicht aufgestanden!", sie zuckte kurz zusammen und sah dann geradewegs in das Gesicht ihres Professors für Zaubertränke.

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur, also ich meine, dass.", setzte sie zu einer Entschuldigung an, er unterbrach sie aber, als er sah, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Es ist ja nichts weiter Schlimmes passiert.", der Professor seufzte und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen konnte und ließ sie dann los um seine Krücke wieder aufzuheben. Hermine nickte nur und sah so aus, als ob sie auf einen Punkteabzug oder Strafarbeiten warten würde. Diese blieben aber aus.

„Geht es wieder?", er musterte sie mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal. Severus Snape sah sie weiter ungläubig an und seufzte dann ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich will ehrlich sein: Das würde Ihnen in diesem Moment niemand abkaufen.", sie sah ihn undefinierbar an, „Wie wäre es mit einem Tee?", wenn sie die Situation nicht schon vorher für einen Traum gehalten hatte, tat sie dies spätestens jetzt. Dann ordnete sie ihre Gedanken aber wieder und willigte ein. Nachdem der Professor seinen Blick einen Moment durch die Eingangshalle schweifen ließ, ging er zielstrebig auf ein Gemälde mit einigen Zauberern zu, die Karten spielten. Hermine folgte ihm ohne weiteres und nachdem die Zauberer ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen hatten, ließen sie sie ein. Erst jetzt verstand Hermine, wo sie sich befanden. Dieses Zimmer war ursprünglich eine Abstellkammer, wurde dann aber umgebaut, falls Ordensmitglieder direkten Anschluss an die Große Halle brauchten, ohne sich von irgendeinem Büro der Lehrer erst durch Gänge und Trickstufen zu kämpfen. Folglich befand sich in diesem Raum ein Kamin. Um ihn herum waren wenige Sessel aufgestellt und einige Bücherregale und Portraits hingen an der Wand. Sie ließen sich in den Sesseln am Kamin nieder und Snape orderte durch eine Hauselfe Tee für sie beide an. Mit den vollen Tassen vor sich stehen, schwiegen sie beide eine zeitlang, bis Hermine sich dann räusperte.

„Sirius und Harry haben geschrieben. Sie lassen Ihnen schöne Grüße und Genesungswünsche ausrichten.", sie sah unsicher zu ihrem Professor hoch, da sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie sie mit dem Verhalten von Sirius Snape gegenüber und andersherum umgehen sollte. Sie schrieen sich nicht mehr an. Jedoch konnten die beiden sich ab und an spitze Bemerkungen auch nicht zurückhalten. Der Professor blieb ruhig und nickte. Es vergingen wiederum einige Minuten, bis jemand sprach.

„Wissen die beiden schon, wann sie wiederkommen?", wahrscheinlich hatte es desinteressiert klingen sollen, sie hörte aber die Neugier heraus.

„Zum Anfang des Jahres.", sie begann sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen. Sie hatte außerschulisch noch nie wirklich ein Gespräch mit ihrem Professor geführt. Dann fiel ihr aber die junge Frau von gestern ein, aber war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn fragen sollte. Er schien das zu bemerken.

„Nun fragen Sie schon.", ihr war so, als ob sich kurz der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet hatte, verwarf den Gedanken dann.

„Es geht um Jenessy. Jenessy Mallone. Wir waren ja gestern Abend noch in Hogsmeade und haben sie dort getroffen. Na ja, sie kommt mir halt etwas merkwürdig vor."

„Und jetzt wollten Sie fragen, ob ich mehr weiß?", er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern seufzte nur, „Vielleicht gibt es da etwas, was ich Ihnen sagen könnte, aber es liegt nicht in meinem Bereich Sie darüber zu informieren. Nur soviel: Sie besuchte ab ihrem zwölftem Lebensjahr eine Sonderschule, wo nur Schüler angenommen werden, die besondere Qualifikationen besitzen, um später Auroren zu werden. Das erklärt ihren hohen Dienststatus, obwohl sie noch recht jung ist. Um genau zu sein: Sie dürfte noch nicht mal im Entferntesten ihre Ausbildung als Aurorin beendet haben, wenn sie ganz normal nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre und danach mit der Ausbildung begonnen hätte."

„Ist sie deswegen so wichtig für Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine nach, während sie sich an die Begegnung gestern erinnerte. Sie hätte Jenessy auf mindestens zwanzig geschätzt.

„Ihre Fähigkeiten sind eine Bereicherung, doch würde ich das nicht als Hauptgrund seines Interesses bezeichnen."

„Irgendwelche anderen besondere Fähigkeiten?"

„Ja, mal davon abgesehen, dass man sie nicht an dieser Schule angenommen hätte, wenn sie nicht ausgezeichnet als Aurorin geeignet wäre, ist sie auch eine der wenigen, die sich, ich sage mal, bestimmten Magiezweigen gewidmet haben und diese auch nutzen können.", sie hob die Augenbrauen und merkte, dass ihr Professor mit Absicht nicht genauer darauf einging und beschloss, dass dies auch seinen Grund haben müsste. Sie seufzte lautlos. Viel mehr hatte sie auch noch nicht erfahren.

„Eins noch: Wenn Professor Dumbledore ihre Fähigkeiten so schätzt und sie anscheinend eine Minderheit derer ist, warum zieht Dumbledore sie erst jetzt hinzu? Hätte sie uns in der Zeit des offenen Kampfes nicht viel mehr genützt?"

„Das ist ein sehr guter Gedankengang, jedoch will ich Ihnen nichts erzählen, was nicht hundertprozentig erwiesen ist. Und von den beruflichen Fakten abgesehen, spielen auch private Angelegenheiten eine Rolle.", sie schwiegen wiederum für einige Minuten, bis sich Hermine erhob und sich für den Tee bedankte. Sie verabschiedete sich und verließ den Floh-Raum, wie ihn einige Mitglieder nannten. Den Kopf voller neuer Fragen verließ sie Hogwarts und disapparierte vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes aus. Sie hatte nicht vor so einfach aufzugeben. Also musste sie halt auf andere Wege zurückgreifen.

* * *

Joanna seufzte tief während sie sich weiter im Sessel zurücksinken ließ. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die ehemaligen Direktoren und Direktorinnen die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore aufmerksam verfolgt hatten. Es nervte sie, dass diese Alten alles wissen wollten, aber sie konnte ja schlecht Dumbledore bitten diese aus ihren Portraits zu verbannen. Dumbledore folgte ihrem Blick und seine Augen leuchteten kurz belustigt auf. Dann wandte er sich wieder den beiden zu.

„Des Weiteren wisst ihr beide bestimmt auch, dass ich euch neu einteilen lassen muss.", er seufzte kurz, „Einige Schüler wissen ja bereits um euch Bescheid, aber ich betone, dass ihr diese Schüler und auch die Lehrer mit ihren Unterrichtsmethoden nicht kennt.", Alex stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Professor, das haben wir doch alles schon mindestens fünf Mal besprochen. Wir verhalten uns ganz unauffällig, keine Angst.", Joanna schreckte kurz auf, als Fawkes angefangen hatte ein Lied zu trällern. Sie richtete sich wieder auf.

„Aber Sie denken nicht, dass Jenessy wirklich wahr machen würde, was sie uns angedroht hat, oder?", sie zog zweifelnd ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich denke, dass dies nur eine Aufforderung war, nichts weiter über sie preiszugeben, was sie nicht für richtig hält. Und wir alle wissen doch, dass sie eine merkwürdige Art hat sich auszudrücken.", er schmunzelte.

„Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm.", seufzte Alex und fuhr sich kurz über das Gesicht. Joanna grinste daraufhin schief. Alex bemerkte ihren Blick und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Hey, schieb die Gedanken beiseite. Das wird schon.", Dumbledore betrachtete das mit einem prüfenden Blick und nachdem sie sich noch einmal angesehen hatten, verließen auch die beiden Jugendlichen sein Büro. Der Direktor sah ihnen noch eine Weile nach, ehe er sich erhob und zum Kamin ging. Er warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und nannte eine Adresse. Als das Feuer begonnen hatte grün zu leuchten, steckte er seinen Kopf rein und begann ein Gespräch mit der Person am anderen Ende.

_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**_

Kee, is nich viel passiert. ‚seufz' ...

**Bitte, bitte, bitte trotzdem reviewn!**

Lovely Greetz, Liz!


	5. Das andere Gesicht

_Korksie:_ Danke, danke, danke! 'knuddel' ... Ach ja: Die Postkarte ist angekommen! Nochmal einen herzlichen Dank! 'grins'

_Kapitel 6 – Das andere Gesicht_

Sie seufzte und legte ein weiteres Telefonbuch zur Seite. Hätten ihr Joanna und Alex nicht wenigstens sagen können, wo genau Jenessy wohnt? Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb an ihrem Computer hängen. Sie überlegte kurz und fuhr diesen hoch. Nachdem sie sich dann ein Telefonbuch der USA aus dem Internet gesucht hatte, gab sie den Namen von Jenessy ein. Dieses Mal entfuhr ihr ein genervtes Stöhnen, als sie auf die Trefferzahl sah. Hätte sie nicht einen weniger häufigen Namen haben können? Dann stutze sie einen Moment. Wer garantierte ihr eigentlich, dass sie ein Telefon besaß? Sicher, mittlerweile kannte sie auch schon einige Zauberer, die im Besitz eines solchen waren, aber sie hielten sich in Grenzen. Sie beschloss sich erstmal von unten einen Kaffee zu holen und dann mit ihrer Suche weiterzumachen. Ihre Mutter saß in der Küche und sah sie interessiert an. Hermine erwähnte nur etwas von ganz schön viel Arbeit und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Ihre Mutter sah ihr mit einem bedauernden Blick nach und machte sich wieder an die Hausarbeiten. Als sie dann noch einige genervte Laute hörte, entschloss sie sich mal nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen. Sie fand sie am Schreibtisch sitzend vor, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

„Brauchst du bei irgendwas Hilfe, Schatz?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wo eine Jenessy Mallone wohnt.", grinste Hermine schief.

„Hm, ich kenne einen Zahnarzt in New Jersey, der so heißt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob der mit ihr verwandt ist.", erwiderte ihre Mutter stirnrunzelnd.

„Woher kennst du Zahnärzte aus New Jersey?"

„Weiterbildung, Zusammenkünfte über neue Forschungsergebnisse. Von solchen Sachen halt. Und der Name ist mir halt im Gedächtnis geblieben.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Hermine hatte sich schon umgedreht und den Suchbereich auf New Jersey eingeschränkt, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin!", wandte sie ein.

„Sonst weiß ich auch nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte zu suchen.", grinste Hermine und deutete ihrer Mutter mit einer freundlichen Handbewegung, dass sie bitte hinausgehen sollte. Diese sah Hermine mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, fügte sich dann aber.

Sie fand den Zahnarzt von dem ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte, aber in seinem Haushalt wohnte weder eine Jenessy noch irgendeine andere Frau. Aber es waren noch einige übrig. Sie klickte wahllos auf einen der Namen auf ihrer Liste und kam zu einer gewissen Adriana Mallone. Sie wohnte in Trenton, doch das interessierte Hermine nicht wirklich. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie als Mitbewohnerin eine Jenessy ausmachen konnte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken griff sie zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer. Sie hörte das gewohnte Geräusch am anderen Ende und ehe sie sich fragen konnte, was sie ihr genau erzählen wollte, hob jemand ab.

„Bei Mallone. Mit wem spreche ich?", die Stimme hörte sich älter an, fast als ob eine alte Frau sprechen würde. Jenessy hörte sich ganz bestimmt nicht so an!

„Ähm, guten Tag. Hier ist Hermine Granger. Ich würde gerne mit Jenessy sprechen.", erwiderte sie nervös und sie konnte sich denken, dass die Frau am Apparat einen skeptischen Blick aufgesetzt haben musste. Dann hörte sie, wie sie jemanden rief und einige Sekunden später war auch Jenessy am Apparat.

„Hallo. Darf ich fragen, was Sie von mir wollen?", sie könnte sich innerlich ohrfeigen. Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Ähm, tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden ist ein Telefongespräch etwas sinnlos, oder?", Hermine wusste immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollte, bis sie wiederum eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund hörte. Jenessy entschuldigte sich kurz und begann mit einem Mann im Hintergrund zu sprechen. Ihr kam die Stimme merkwürdig bekannt vor, doch wusste sie nicht, woher. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wartete bis sich Jenessy wieder meldete.

„Ok, wie wäre es, wenn wir das bei einem Kaffee besprechen?", Hermine könnte sich einen ungläubigen Laut nicht verkneifen. Sie hörte ihre Gegenüber leise lachen.

„Ich weiß das klingt jetzt komisch, aber was ist? Haben Sie einen Kamin in Ihrer Nähe?", Hermine schluckte hörbar.

„Ja, natürlich. Und Sie meinen wirklich, dass ich jetzt einfach mir nichts dir nichts in die USA kommen soll?"

„Hm, das ist nur ein Vorschlag. Ich meine, wir können es auch lassen, aber.", Hermine unterbrach sie an dieser Stelle.

„Nein, ist ok. In etwa einer Viertelstunde bin ich da."

„Bis dann.", Jenessy hatte aufgelegt. Sie sah noch einige Momente verwirrt auf den Telefonhörer. Woher kam die plötzliche Einladung? Sie dachte sich, dass sie das auch noch später klären konnte und zog sich an. Sie sagte ihrer Mutter, dass sie eine Freundin besuchen wollte und verließ das Haus um zur nächstgelegenen Floh-Station zu kommen. Sie erkundigte sich bei dem Mann am Schalter, was eine Reise dorthin kosten würde und bezahlte den ausstehenden Betrag. Mit einem letzten mulmigen Gefühl ging sie zum Kamin und reiste nach New Jersey. Sie konnte sich gerade noch in der Hocke halten und rutschte auf einem roten Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag, ein Stück und kam dann zum Stehen. Sie klopfte sich den Ruß von den Sachen und sah sich um. Sie hörte gerade das Zuschlagen einer Tür und drehte ihren Kopf blitzschnell zum Ursprung des Geräuschs. Sie sah niemanden. Sie seufzte kurz und sah sich genauer im Raum um. Es war eine Eingangshalle in der einige Stühle und Blumen standen. Alles in allem wirkte es ziemlich einladend. Sie ging von dem Teppich runter, als sie das KlackernStiefelabsätzen auf dem Fußboden hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah geradewegs in das Gesicht der jungen Amerikanerin, die sie gesucht hatte. Sie reichten sich die Hände und standen dann etwas unschlüssig voreinander ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Aus dem Nebenraum erklang ein Geräusch als ob jemand etwas aus Glas heruntergerissen hatte. Jenessy rollte kaum merklich die Augen und steckte kurz den Kopf durch die Tür um der Person etwas zu sagen. Der oder die Angesprochene erwiderte nur ein Schnauben und verschwand dann. Jenessy widmete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der jungen Hexe, die vor ihr stand.

„Also. Ich würde sagen wir suchen uns jetzt ein nettes Café und nehmen den versprochenen Kaffee zu uns?", Hermine sah sie etwas ungläubig an. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie hatte heute mit Snape eine Tasse Tee getrunken, warum dann nicht auch das? Sie nickte zustimmend und so führte Jenessy sie aus der Eingangshalle.

„Entschuldigen Sie das Geräusch vorhin. Meine Großmutter sieht nicht mehr allzu gut und leider übersieht sie auch des Öfteren mal die Vase im Salon.", sie grinste etwas verlegen und verließ das Haus in die warme Sommersonne. Im Gegensatz zum Wetter in England konnte man hier das Wort Sommer wirklich als diesen durchgehen lassen. Hermine achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wo sie hingingen. Sie legte sich eher zurecht, was sie alles fragen wollte und wie sie das am Besten anstellte. Als Jenessy vor einem größeren Gebäude stehen blieb, wäre sie fast in sie hineingelaufen. Sie lächelte kaum merklich und betrat dann das Haus. Es stellte sich als ein Café mit angrenzender Terrasse und Wintergarten heraus. Sie ging zielstrebig auf den Tresen zu und sprach mit einem jungen Herrn.

„Ich nehme dasselbe wie immer und, ähm. Miss Granger? Was wollen Sie trinken?", Hermine fasste sich kurz und bestellte ebenfalls. Nach einem Nicken des Kellners gingen sie zu einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster des Wintergartens, wo man auf einen kleinen See gucken konnte. Jenessy seufzte und wandte sich dann an Hermine.

„Ok, einen Vorschlag: Haben Sie irgendwelche Probleme, wenn wir uns duzen?", Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Sehr schön. Ich hasse es, wenn ich fast Gleichaltrige siezen muss.", sie holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus ihrer Tasche.

„Wie jetzt fast Gleichaltrige? Ich hatte Sie, ähm, dich auf mindestens zwanzig geschätzt!", wunderte sich Hermine. Der Kellner kam und brachte ihre Bestellung.

„Das kommt vom Job. Da muss man den ganzen Tag so ein ernstes Gesicht machen.", sie lächelte und drehte den Strohhalm ihres Getränks in ihren Händen. In diesem Moment hätte Hermine sie auch für eine Jugendliche gehalten. „Aber du wolltest sicher nicht über mein Alter plaudern, hab ich Recht?", und da war schon wieder der Moment, wo Hermine nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Sie entschied, dass Angriff immer noch die beste Verteidigung war.

„Irgendwie auch. Aber nicht nur. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein: Ich war über dein Verhalten gestern ziemlich verwundert und das ist mir auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Wie du mit Ginny, äh Joanna, geredet hast und dann noch die Andeutung über Harry uns Sirius. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich von dir halten soll.", sie sah verlegen auf den Tisch.

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass mein Verhalten noch wen anderes außer Dumbledore zum Nachdenken bringt.", sie lachte kurz, „Hm, das mit Joey musst du nicht wirklich verstehen. Das ist halt meine Art anderen klar zu machen, dass sie an bestimmten Punkten lieber die Klappe zu halten haben.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nichts gegen Joey. Sie weiß, wann etwas vertraulich ist und wann nicht, aber sie hat euch schon eine Weile nicht gesehen und es hätte sein können, dass sie aus Euphorie irgendwas sagt, was sie lieber lassen sollte. Das erspart mir und ihr halt nur eine Menge Ärger."

„Aha. Und wie erklärt sich das Interesse von Dumbledore an dir? Anscheinend soll ja noch etwas Privates mit reinspielen, aber na ja, es klingt halt merkwürdig.", Hermine setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf.

„Wen hast du versucht auszuquetschen?", Jenessy grinste.

„Snape.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut, „Aber das tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache."

„Hat er wenigstens etwas angepisst geguckt, als er privat gesagt hat?", sie klang in dem Moment wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ok. Wenn du nicht so viel Anstand hättest und so höflich wärst, würdest du nach einer Erklärung schreien, hab ich Recht?", ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Hermine hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Lächeln steht dir viel besser als dieses ernste Gesicht.", Jenessy sah sie kurz perplex an, „Und ja du hast Recht. Am liebsten würde ich dich anschreien, dass du mir das erklärst."

„Da hat Dumbledore mir ja nicht zu viel versprochen, als er sagte, dass du extrem neugierig bist.", und da war wieder das gewisse Funkeln in ihren Augen, „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich dir erklären kann und vor allem auch will. Immerhin kennen wir uns ja kaum, bzw. überhaupt nicht.", sie gestikulierte mit ihren Händen um ihrer Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen. Dann wurde sie nachdenklich und fuhr langsam fort, als ob sie jedes Wort sorgfältig abwägen würde, „Ich habe auch schon so eine Menge über dich gehört, Hermine. Nicht nur von Dumbledore, obwohl er dich auch sehr hoch lobt. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu erklären und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich die Richtige dafür bin."

„Wer soll mir das sonst erzählen, wenn nicht du?", hakte Hermine sofort nach. Jenessy sah sie entschuldigend an, worauf Hermine beschloss die Sache anders anzugehen, „Hm, klingt ja ziemlich kompliziert! Warum hast du mich überhaupt gefragt, ob ich herkomme?"

„Na ja, ach zum Teufel damit! Wenn es ihm nicht passt, muss er dich abwimmeln!", Hermine sah sie an, als ob sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln würde, „Du hast vorhin angerufen und meine Granny ist ja ans Telefon gegangen.", begann sie nun von Neuem, „Und sie hat sich nur gewundert, dass du mich sprechen wolltest. Denn normalerweise sprechen mich Leute per Floh an und rufen nicht einfach an. Na ja und ich bin dann halt aus dem Salon raus und ans Telefon und als ich deinen Namen genannt habe, ist jemand darauf aufmerksam geworden und hat mich dann sofort dazu angestiftet dich hierher zuholen. Anscheinend wusste er selber nicht, was er gesagt hat. Da du aber einen interessanten Eindruck gemacht hast, hab ich mich dazu entschlossen seiner Bitte nachzukommen."

„Wer hat mit dir gesprochen?", eine leise Vorahnung beschlich Hermine. Ihre Stimme fing leicht an zu zittern. Aber auch Unglaube machte sich in ihr breit.

„Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du die Antwort kennst.", grinste Jenessy, „Wie gesagt, wenn es ihm nicht mehr passt, soll er dich abwimmeln. Kommst du?", sie hatte sich erhoben und war schon dabei das Lokal zu verlassen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und wartete bis Hermine sich gefangen hatte und ihr zurück zu ihrem Haus folgte. Hermine musste fast laufen um ihr zu folgen, da sie einen schnellen Schritt drauf hatte. Kurz vor der Eingangstür hielt sie Jenessy zurück.

„Erstens: Bist du dir sicher, dass mich das erwartet, wovon du denkst, dass ich dran denke? Und zweitens: Verdammt noch mal! Du bist einfach aus dem Café rausmarschiert! Hattest du nicht auch irgendwann vor zu bezahlen?", man sah Hermine die Entrüstung an.

„Also, erstmal: Ja, ich bin mir relativ sicher. Und dann: der Kellner ist ein guter Bekannter von mir. Der weiß schon, dass er sein Geld bekommt und außerdem schuldet er mir sowieso noch was.", sie stieß die Eingangstür einfach auf und ging rein. Der Salon war etwas größer als die andere Halle, aber genauso gemütlich. Sie sah sich eine Vase auf einer Kommode stirnrunzelnd an und Hermine bemerkte, dass es die war, die vorhin zu Bruch gegangen war. Dann ging sie weiter zu einer hellen Tür. Sie winkte Hermine zu sich heran und sie betraten die geräumige Küche. Am Herd stand eine in die Jahre gekommene Frau und zog gerade einen Kuchen aus dem Ofen, der herrlich duftete.

„Granny? Das ist Hermine. Sie hat vorhin angerufen. Hermine, das ist meine Granny. Adriana Mallone.", auf dem Gesicht der alten Frau bildete sich ein freundliches Lächeln ab, als sie sich die Backhandschuhe auszog und Hermine die Hand schüttelte.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs Mallone."

„Ach, nenn mich Granny, Schätzchen, das tun hier alle.", sie lächelte noch eine Spur breiter, „Liege ich recht in der Annahme, dass du auch ein Stück Kuchen möchtest?", Hermine kam gar nicht zum Antworten, da ihr Jenessy das Wort abschnitt.

„Später vielleicht. Ähm, sind die Beiden oben?"

„Jenn, ich habe eigentlich unseren Gast gefragt.", sie probierte ein empörtes Gesicht zu machen, jedoch gelang ihr das bei ihrem freundlichen Aussehen nicht recht. Sie seufzte und beantwortete dann ihre Frage, „Ja. Der Kleine hat sich noch mal ins Bett gelegt. So richtig erholt scheint er sich noch nicht zu haben und na ja da sein Pate nichts weiter für ihn tun konnte, hab ich ihn gebeten sich die Truhe auf dem Dachgeschoss vielleicht mal näher anzusehen. Erinnerst du dich? Das alte Ding, das wir nicht aufbekommen haben?", Jenessy nickte dankbar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann führte sie Hermine wieder aus der Küche heraus.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh sie ist, dass endlich wieder Leute im Haus sind, die sie bekochen kann.", flüsterte Jenessy ihr zu und ging die Treppe hoch. Hermine lachte leise und folgte ihr nach oben, „Sie hat ja auch nicht viel zu tun, wenn ich auf Arbeit bin oder früher, als ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin, war ich auch nur jedes zweite Wochenende hier. Außerdem tut ihr das ganz gut, wenn sie wieder in Berührung mit Magie kommt."

„Ich dachte, dass sie eine Hexe ist!"

„Ja, ist sie eigentlich auch. Sie hat auch an einer Magieschule gelernt und so weiter. Aber irgendwann hat sie dann die Magie an den Nagel gehängt, weil sie dachte, dass diese ihr nur Pech bringt. Aber die Ansichten haben sich Gott sei Dank geändert, als ich auf der Akademie angenommen wurde.", mit jeder Stufe, die sie weiter hochgingen, stieg auch Hermines Nervosität. Am Treppensatz angekommen blickte Hermine auf eine gemütliche Couchgarnitur und einen Fernseher. Hohe Fenster ließen viel Licht in den Raum fließen und auf einem Regal stand eine Anlage mit Lautsprechern, aus denen gerade der Wetterbericht für die nächsten Tage angesagt wurde. Sie hörte rechts von sich mehrere dumpfe Geräusche, die fast so klangen, als ob etwas Schweres auf einen Teppich gefallen wäre. Darauf folgte ein Fluchen, dass ihr das Herz einen Moment aussetzen ließ. Sie sah Jenessy mit geweiteten Augen an, worauf ihre Gegenüber nur ein weiteres Mal lachte und dann ihre Stimme erhob.

„Zu deiner Information: Ich bin wieder da!", der Ruf war sehr hoch aber auch mit einer Spur Unwohlsein belegt. Die Geräusche auf dem Dachboden setzten aus und es folgten einige Momente Stille. Dann ganz langsam konnten sie hören, wie jemand die Treppen runterkam. Ganz so, als ob der Angesprochene nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Hermine sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Jenessy. Diese jedoch sah genau an ihr vorbei auf die Person, die am Treppenabsatz stand. Hermine schloss die Augen und drehte sich dann um.

_**TBC**_

_Joar, das ist also der nächste Teil!_

_Und setzt euch ran und reviewt mal endlich! ‚grins'_

_Immerhin hab ich keine Lust die Story umsonst zu schreiben!_

_Ansonsten: Liebe Grüße, Liz!_


End file.
